


Found ring and necklace

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friendship, Lost rings, M/M, Necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Aaron snapped out of thought when a car stopped in front of him. He looked up. .Rebecca."I need you"his eyes meet hers "Can't Robert help you?"He wasn't in the mood to get messed around with a White.





	

Aaron clasps his hands together from the cold rubbing his hands. The morning air hits his face as he walks from the port a cabin. He thought back to last night when he and Robert we're in bed talking about the wedding. Robert was suggesting that they still should get married in Las Vegas Aaron just nodes and said he'll think about it.

After that they fell asleep wrapped around one and other Aaron snapped out of thought when he hears a car coming to a halt in front of him. He looks up. Rebecca. "I need you"How lovely to see you again Rebecca sarscams"Can't Robert help you?" He wasn't in the mood to be messed around espically not by a White.

"No he can't he's in a meeting...."he cuts her of"In Hotton I know, what's wrong?" Rebecca wraps her scarf around her neck tighter keeping the warmth"I lost my mothers ring, dad was suppose to give it to Chrissie today"what did Rebecca expect Aaron to do about it this he hadn't a clue"Please.... Aaron I wouldn't of asked if it wasn't important"he sighs knowing it's true she wouldn't of if it wasn't important.

He sighs rubbing the caresses on his forehead"Alright, I'll help when did you last remember having the ring?" He asks Rebecca gestures towards the car for them to get in"Outside of home farm" great of all the places she could of lost it she had to lose it out side of home farm. They make small talk as Rebecca drives them to home farm to pass the time.

Aaron turns his head and looks at Rebecca she told him Lawrence was giving the ring to Chrissie all she did was get some writhing in graves on the inside of it. Finding her mothers ring must mean a lot to Rebecca but he didn't get why? Why was she allowing Lawrence to give her mothers ring to Chrissie in the first place. He found out that they weren't blood related so why?

"Your mothers ring must mean a lot to you doesn't it?"Aaron said it out loud before he could stop it but he already knew the answer to the question not taking her eyes of the road"Yeah ... yeah it does"They soon arrive at home farm getting out of the car"Last time I had it I was standing right here" she pointed it could be anywhere out here he thought.

"I'll check over there"He nods behind him Rebecca already started looking desperate to find her mothers ring. Half an hour later sitting on some steps having found no look with the ring yet"I can't believe it..... I can't find it"tears started pooling in her eyes a tear slips down her left cheek she quickly brushes it away which doesn't become unnoticed to Aaron. 

"What am I going to do Aaron?" He didn't know another tear slips down her cheek and Aaron automatically pulls her into his side"We'll find it" Aaron tries to reassure her"Promise?" Rebecca questions voice muffled by Aaron's coat"Promise" but he didn't know if he could keep it they might not find it it could be lost anywhere out here.

He had to ask"You tell me this ring means so much to you then why are you  allowing Lawrence to give it to Chrissie?" Rebecca tightens her arm around Aaron's waist from the cold morning"I don't know... the ring means so much to me but I don't want to cause a argument with my dad nor Chrissie we're all finally starting to get along again and I don't want to ruin that.... if that means letting Chrissie wear my mothers ring so be it" she admits finally opening up.

Aaron didn't think she would he's glad Rebecca's let it all out that she's been fighting to say"I get that I really do do you own anything of your Mom's?" Rebecca pulls back from his side unzipping her coat to slip her hand inside her coat inside coat pocket and pulls out a gold necklace holding it up for Aaron to see.

She smiles looking at it remembering"My Mom gave it to me on my 10th birthday she took me shopping and got me anything I ever wanted we had such a great time then later that night we watched movies and had ice cream soon after that I went to bed while she covered me up she said"I want you to have this all the time" and puts this necklace around my neck kissing my forehead before saying goodnigt" 

Aaron stares at the gold necklace"Well I think she would want you to wear it I think you should it's like she wants you to have a part of her" Rebecca nods not breaking eye contact she has with the necklace he takes the necklace and hooks it around her neck"There" Aaron said once it's connected around her neck.

Rebecca once again smiles this time at Aaron"Thank you Aaron" he smiles back. They sit in silence it's surprisingly comfortable for a while longer enjoying one another's company. The morning sunlight hits a certain part of home farm that shines they booth see something shine from afar they head towards it both noticing it Rebecca sighs happily picking up the ring"I actually can't believe it... we found it"

At least Rebecca has it now she can put it back before Lawrence gives it to Chrissie. "Told you we'd find it"


End file.
